


Elbow Grease

by lapislazuleaf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, peridot's elbows are sensitive, praise kink... kinda?, she fucks lapis with her elbows, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapislazuleaf/pseuds/lapislazuleaf
Summary: Lapis finds out Peridot has a strange erogenous zone and the two gems exploit it.





	Elbow Grease

It was a normal day in the barn. That is to say, it was as normal as it gets when it comes to Lapis Lazuli and Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG. Lapis was currently chasing Peridot about the barn, the two of them laughing playfully. Lapis captured Peridot and pinned the green gem beneath her, straddling Peridot's chest so she couldn't escape - if Peridot had wanted to escape, at least.

Lapis tapped her chin thoughtfully, "It appears I win our little game. What's my reward?"

Peridot stared up at her, face flushed, "We could, heh, partake in bizzbozz again?"

The blue gem hummed. The proposition was enticing, but she wouldn't admit it. At least, not yet. "Or," Lapis said, "I could just..." her sentence trailed off as she leaned down and licked Peridot's visor, leaving a large smudge of saliva.

"Gah!" Peridot growled, squirming and reaching up to wipe her visor clean. Lapis took the opportunity to lick the length of Peridot's forearm, stopping at her elbow. Peridot gasped and jerked beneath Lapis.

The two gems both flushed, their gazes meeting. Lapis was confused. Peridot was embarrassed.

"What was that?" Lapis asked, climbing off the flustered green gem.

Peridot sat up, cradling her arms in front of herself and turned her back to Lapis, "N-Nothing."

"No, no," Lapis insisted, crawling over to Peridot and putting a hand on her shoulder, "That was definitely something."

Lapis couldn't see Peridot's face, but she could see the blueish blush creeping up the shorter gem's neck. "I assure you, Lazuli, there is nothing to investigate further here."

"You liked it," Lapis stated simply. Her tone was both accusatory and curious. "You liked when I licked your elbow."

Peridot slumped, sighing. "Yes, fine. Your taste receptors were especially stimulating against my _elbow_ ," she said the last word with a bit of a sneer, still a bit unfamiliar with non-technical vernacular.

A giggle escaped Lapis's lips at how embarrassed Peridot was. It was certainly a strange erogenous zone. Still, she wanted to see Peridot gasp and tremble like that again. "Can I do it again?" Lapis asked sweetly.

Peridot's guard lowered at that. She turned to face the blue gem - Lapis could swear Peridot had stars in her eyes. "Would you?" Peridot asked quietly.

Lapis eagerly took Peridot's arm, lifting it to her lips a bit awkwardly and planting a chaste kiss against the flesh. Peridot's breath hitched.

"That is, uh," Peridot stuttered, "most satisfactory."

Lapis continued, kissing Peridot's elbow far less chastely this time.

"Ah!" Peridot squeaked.

Lapis flicked her tongue across Peridot's light green flesh. The smaller gem was trembling and biting her lip with each stroke of Lapis's tongue. The site made Lapis core ache with need and she found she was getting wetter by the second. She stopped her work on Peridot's elbow and gave her a lusty gaze, pupils dilated. "Peridot," Lapis whimpered, rubbing her thighs together in a desperate attempt for friction. "I need you to touch me"

Peridot wasted no time complying with Lapis's request, growling and pinning the blue gem beneath her. Peridot bit into Lapis's neck, making her moan and thrust her hips against Peridot's leg that was between her own. "Ah, ah, ah," Peridot teased, pinning Lapis's hips down, "Those who beg cannot also make choices."

Lapis groaned, partly from exasperation and partly from being teased, "Peridot, that isn't how it goes." All words left Lapis as she felt two green fingers enter her. She whimpered and squirmed, trying to get more contact with the touch stumps.

"You're so wet," Peridot observed breathlessly.

"All for you, my Peridot."

Peridot beamed at that. "I think you've earned more than a few digits, eh, Lazuli?"

Lapis was about to question what Peridot meant when she felt something significantly larger probing at her entrance. She spread her legs instinctively to take the new girth, groaning as she was stretched farther than ever before in all her millennia.

Lapis was so overwhelmed with pleasure she almost didn't register Peridot's guttural noises emanating from between her legs. Lapis looked down to see what Peridot was putting inside her, assuming it to be a meepmorp that had been handy. But alas, she found Peridot, crouched between her legs, her arm bent sharply to allow her to penetrate Lapis with - you guessed it - her elbow. Lapis wanted to laugh at the ridiculous sight but as another inch found its way inside her she was helpless to do anything but throw her head back and pant as the intimate parts of her physical form adjusted to Peridot's elbow.

She felt Peridot kiss the inside of her thigh, "You're so tight, Lapis," Peridot said. Lapis could only moan in response.

Peridot waited a minute to allow Lapis to adjust. Sooner than Peridot expected, Lapis was whimpering and twitching around Peridot's elbow. "Please, Peri," Lapis whispered.

Peridots may excel at fixing things, but their true passion lies in pleasing their fellow gems. Thus, Peridot eagerly obliged her beloved barnmate-turned-lover and began to move her elbow inside of her. Peridot wasn't sure what it felt like on Lapis's end, but the feeling of Lapis's silky walls against the rough flesh of her elbow was like a kiss to her gem.

Lapis continued to make the most delightful noises, her hands moving to her chest to massage the blue mounds. The barn was filled with grunts and moans and cries from both gems until a crescendo began to rise between them.

"Oh, oh stars, faster Peridot," Lapis wailed. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Peridot hammered away with her elbow like a piston in the primitive vehicle Steven's father piloted, too wrapped up in pleasure herself to do anything but continue fucking the aristocratic gem.

Lapis's hips lifted off the ground and she came with a cry, her juices spilling out around Peridot's elbow. She was faintly aware of Peridot making similar noises. Lapis wondered if gems could orgasm through their elbows. Her answer came when Peridot crawled up her body, kissing her and then collapsing on top of her in exhaustion. The two gems laid there, chests heaving against the other.

Peridot was the first to find her wits, "How was that, my Lazuli?"

Lapis sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around Peridot, hoping the gesture would communicate her feelings.

"I'll take that as confirmation of my adequacy, yes?"

Peridot and Lapis basked in the afterglow of their orgasms. Peridot traced lines across Lapis's collarbones, smiling peacefully. After a few minutes, Lapis began to feel slightly re-energized.

"Wow," Lapis said.

"Wow," Peridot echoed.

A thought dawned on Lapis. "Peridot," she said, excitement slipping into her voice, "You have two elbows."

Peridot was surprised by this observation but quickly realized what her lover was implying, smirking at the blue gem beneath her. "Yes, that is true."

Lapis gently pushed Peridot off of herself and turned around, sticking her bum in the air. "Well, lucky for us, I have two holes."

The technician pursed her lips, suppressing a smile. "Lazuli, that is quite vulgar."

"Are you saying no?"

"... I will retrieve the lubricant."


End file.
